Pixie Stick
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: This is a cute way that Alice could have got her nickname Pixie. All human.


Alice and her siblings, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, were sitting in the living room, watching morning cartoons, waiting for their parents, Esme and Carlisle, to get up.

It was a little past six in the morning and the five kids have been up since about five, just watching TV.

Alice sighed as her stomach growled, "I'm hungry." She stated standing up. No one acknowledged her, but she didn't care, or even notice.

She went out to the kitchen, going to the fridge first. She didn't find anything she wanted, everything in there being healthy and why would she want to eat anything that was good for her while her parents were asleep? Right now was a good time to eat something that they normally wouldn't let you have. She, next, went to the snack cabinet and didn't really find anything in there, either. Only cereal, really.

She pulled a chair, from the table, and dragged it to the edge of the counter and climbed up on it. She steadied the chair under her feet and stood up slowly. Once she was sure she wouldn't topple to the floor she stood up and reached to the cabinet above her. The chair slightly rocked but she grabbed the counter and steady herself again. She got the door open and looked it.

And, _jackpot_, she thought reaching up.

She grabbed the container containing a pack of 100 pixie sticks.

Alice, bravely, jumped from the chair, onto the floor without a second thought about it. She was to excited to think about what she was doing. She ran into the living room, holding the container above her head, like it was a sacred jewel or something. "Look what I found!" She yelled.

Everyone's head snapped over to her, their faces lighting up like the fourth of July.

She tried to get the plastic off, but she couldn't, not with her chewed finger nails. So she handed it over to Rosalie, knowing she'd be able to open it, with her almost manicured fingernails, even at five years old.

She got it opened, easily, handing it back to Alice, who dumped the pixie sticks on the floor in front of her. Everyone grabbed one, tearing the tops off. After everyone was done, but Emmett because he got the powder stuck in the tube, most grabbed another one, but Rosalie, who didn't want another.

After five minutes everyone quit eating the pixies, but one little girl. She had about 30 so far and decided she wasn't going to be done just yet.

She was running around the house and eating the sticks as she was going. Everyone was just ignoring her as best they could and resumed watching their cartoons.

Alice had another 10 more and as she was tipping back the pixie she didn't see the wall until it was to late and she ran into the wall, giggling like she was high. But she was high. She was on a sugar high. She landed on her butt but hopped right back up. Next, she started to skip, singing songs, like ring around the rosy. She kept getting louder with ever skip she took.

Esme and Carlisle came downstairs, wondering what all the commotion was. There no Alice at the moment, so they walked into the living room, their eyes landing one the discarded pixie stick tubes, then the kids, minus Alice, lying on the couch, simply watching cartoons.

Esme sighed, guessing most of the empty pixie stick wrappers were from Alice, "Where would our pixie eating Alice be?"

"I don't know, but she just started singing and skipping after running into a wall." Emmett said, not taking his eyes off the TV. If he weren't so inclined on the TV he would be laughing at what he just said.

There was a shriek, then Alice came running into the living room, smiling and giggling, going straight for Carlisles legs. She didn't notice him standing there until she smacked into his legs and fell backwards on her butt.

"Ow." She said, shaking her head. Carlisle and Esme laughed and the kids were to interested in reruns of cartoons to notice what was going on in the same room.

Carlisle bent down, picking up little Alice up in his arms, "Silly girl." He chuckled, "Did you eat all those?" He asked, pointing to the empty pixie sticks.

She shook her head, "Eddie," There was a sigh from the chair, "had two. Jazzy had... four." She said holding up three fingers, "Emmy had three and Rosey had one. I had all the rest." She said proudly smiling.

Carlisle chuckled, pulling her in for a hug, "Our little pixie."

**Now, I know that's not how Alice really got her pixie nickname, but I thought this was a cute little one-shot to make. So I went for it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
